


Percy and Audrey.

by TVDLMLFRRHJAL



Series: Percy x Audrey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDLMLFRRHJAL/pseuds/TVDLMLFRRHJAL
Summary: I tell you the Story of how Audrey Smith and Percy Weasley met and fell for eachother.While Percy thinks he has to Keep a secret and Audrey, a young Muggle teacher, has to explain to her Family why her new boyfriend has no phone or can´t be contacted any other way, a wizarding war -almost- get´s in the way.





	1. Meeting for the first time & Meeting Again

> **Meeting for the first Time**

Angry and sad about another fall out with his brother, Percy headet to work.

On his way he rumaged around in his wallet looking for his coin to open one of the stall doors, when he suddenly walked into something and dropped his wallet, coin and stumbled over a girl he just managed to grab her before she fell.

"Sorry, i´m so sorry" Percy gasped "It´s alright, nothing happened" the girl smiled gaining her balance again.

Percy kneeled down to put the papers, quill and ink that had fallen out of his bag back in, when the girl kneeled down beside him and picked up his golden coin

"i think that´s yours" she smiled and handet it to him, quickly he grabbed it and let it slide into his pocket "yes, thank you" "that´s an odd coin, i´ve never seen one like it?" the girl asked interested.

"Oh.. well.. er... yes. I..I..I collect coins" Percy made up quickly "are you sure you´re okay?" he asked eyeing her "positiv" the girl smiled and turned around starting to walk away.

"Okay... uhm.." Percy called after her scratching the back of his head "Audrey." the girl turned around giving him a wide smile.

Just now Percy noticed her beautiful brown eyes and her red hair, she somehow remindet him of Ginny. "I´m Percy" he called as she walked away "Audrey" he mumbled as he continued his way to the Underground Public Bathroom.

　

> ** Meeting Again **

A few weeks had passed and everyday on his way to work, Percy looked out for Audrey but hadn´t seen her again. This cold Winter morning Percy was late, which was unusal for him but he just couldn´t find his coin this morning so he searched and searched till he finally found it hidden underneath a stack of pamphlets that he had made for the minister the night before, 40 minutes late he finally left the house and hurried to the Underground Bathroom, he didn´t even have time to linger around the spot, where he had met Audrey for the first time like he usually did for a few minutes. He could already see the stairway when his bag got hooked on a passing womans bag.

"What-?!" he wanted to call out when he got stuck before he spotted the woman "Audrey?" he smiled.

"You again, ... Percy isn´t it?" she laughed fumbeling on their bags trying to untangle them

"Yes, Percy" he noddet "i was looking for you the last few days ... i mean.." he cut himself off blushing "looking for me?" Audrey grinned "there" she said when she finally had untangled their bags.

"So why were you looking for me?" she smiled at him "not looking i just.. i hoped to see you again".

"Really?" Audrey now seemed to blush too but Percy noticed the time on his watch "oh no, i´ll be late for work i have to go" he hurried a few steps away.

"Why don´t you just give me your phone number? so you don´t have to look for me in the cold?" Audrey walked after him laughing "i.. well.. i don´t have.. a phone" Percy stuttered a little embarrassed.

"Maybe you can write your adress down for me? So i can write you" Percy asked "uhm.. sure, yeah" Audrey got a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and wrote her adress down and handet it to him "you mean write as in, an actual letter?" she asked a bit confused but Percy already walked off but turned around, to answer her, again.

"yeah. See you, then" Percy smiled and hurried down the street.


	2. The Letter *Audrey* & Dinner

> **The Letter *Audrey***

"Hi Dear" Anne Smith, Audrey´s mother, called as her daughter walked into the house,

"Hi Mum" Audrey came home that same day (that she had met Percy and given him her adress) after her long day at School. 

"Guess what" Audrey put her keys on the board and dropped her bag to the floor before she went into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner "what?" she asked "i met the boy again" Audrey jumped onto the counter "the coin boy?" her mother asked "Percy, yes" Audrey noddet.

"Percy right, and?" her mother asked "i gave him my adress" Audrey jumped back down and walked over to the dinnertable and sat on one of the chairs "your adress?" "yes?" "your adress? why couldn´t you give him your phone number or your e-mail adress?" her mother asked with a shocked impression.

"Because he said he doesn´t have a phone" Audrey got back up and walked outside, she grabbed her bag and made her way upstairs to her room, her mother following her "who doesn´t have a phone?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, i thought it was weird too. But he was in a hurry, said he was late for work, so i didn´t want to question him" Audrey said "he sounds pretty weird if you ask me" her mother stated "he´s not, he´s really cute and he said he was looking for me, everyday since we met" Audrey grinned "weird. Like i said" her mother left her room.

**_*A few weeks later*_ **

"Audrey letter for you"

Running down the stairs Audrey grabbed the letter from her father and opened it right away.

_*Hey Audrey,_

_it´s me Percy. Sorry it took me so long to write to you, but i wasn´t sure what to say._

_I was wondering, do you want to meet for dinner? Maybe? Just let me know my adress is -_

_Percy.*_

"Mum!!!" Audrey ran into the livingroom to see both her parents at breakfast "it´s from Percy" she waved the letter around "he invited me to dinner" Audrey beamed before she ran upstairs "who´s Percy?" she heard her fathers voice asking.

> 　
> 
> **Dinner**

"oh no.. COMING!!" Percy screamed rushing through his apartment hiding the last sign of magic, he took one last look around the room took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi" Audrey smiled holding a bottle in her hand.

"Hey, come in"

"i hope you like wine?" Audrey asked handing him the bottle

"i´ve never.. tried it, actually" Percy admitted "but i´m sure i´ll like it" he laughed.

"You´re funny you know" Audrey said as they were walking into Percy´s kitchen, she took off her coat and sat onto the dinnertable "why?" Percy asked stirring a pot.

"You don´t have a phone, i suppose you don´t have a computer, you´ve never tried wine?" Audrey laughed "well" "Percy didn´t know what to say and she felt that she´d embarassed him "but maybe that´s what makes you interesting" she threw in quickly, "so what´s for dinner?".

"Do you want to drink that, Wine for dinner or-" "What else do you have?" Audrey asked "i think you´ll like that" Percy grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer.

"So, tell me something about you" Percy placed the plate infront of Audrey

"Well, that looks delicious. I know one thing about you already, you´re a good cook" Audrey smiled as Percy sat next to her

"yes, i think you could say that" what Percy didn´t tell her was that he hadn´t cooked that meal by hand, his wand did all the work.

"So, how come i had to wait for you so long, till you came past that street again?" Percy asked her

"i only work once a week in that area, the rest of the week i go to University"

"what do you study?" Percy asked

"i´m going to be a teacher, right now i work once a week at a daycare" Audrey explained "how about you? where do you work?"

"Uhm.. it´s a little complicated but i guess you could say i work for the Country" Percy stumbled

"so you´re like a politician?" Audrey soundet suprised

"Kind of, yes" Percy was uncomfortable with that subject, "uhm.. do you have any siblings?" he asked her quick.

"Yes, a sister. Ashlee. How about you?"

"Yeah, i have 6 siblings. 5 Brothers and a sister"

"6 really? I always wanted more siblings but my parents thought two kids were enough. What are you parents like?"

"I´m not really in touch with my family right now.. I mean, i moved here a few months ago to be closer to work"

"Oh, well my mother always says work isn´t everything. You remind me a little bit of my dad you know, work used to be everything to him, till one day he had a heart attack. He survived it and is fine now, but since he´s retired and only teaches classes a few day´s in the month. He always say´s his heart attack made him realize that life is too short to have work as your number one priority, he says he wants to spend some more time with his family, maybe one day get to know his grandchildren.." Audrey blushed and took another sip of her butterbeer "this is really good by the way" she said as she put the glass down.

"I´m glad you like it" Percy said, but she had made him think about his family.

The rest of the night, they just talked and it was very late when Percy brought her downstairs to her car.

"I really enjoyed tonight" she smiled

"yeah me too, maybe we could do this aga-" but before Percy could finish, Audrey got on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Percy´s lips.

He was taked aback at first but then, he closed his eyes, put his arms around her and returned the kiss.


	3. Family Matters & The Truth

> **Family Matters**

Percy and Audrey had been dating for almost a Year and were pretty much a couple. Percy had already met Audreys parents and even though her mother was sceptic at first, after their dinner she was liking Percy very much.

"From your mother again?" Audrey asked, she was laying on Percy´s couch studying when he came inside and stared at a letter, Percy just noddet and then threw the letter onto the counter. "Does she even know about me?"

Audrey asked with a Highlighterpen in her mouth "Audrey, not again. Please" Percy groaned. They never fought about anything exept for Percys family, Audrey wanted him to get along with them, she wanted to meet them but he was just resistant to her words in that matter.

"Maybe something happened, that´s not the first letter and you haven´t opened even one of them" she kept going "nothing happened, she just wants to know if i´m okay in these dark times" he mimicked a womans voice when he spoke the last two words "dark times?" Audrey sat up and looked at him "nothing, just nothing" he shrugged.

"Tell me"

"no"

"please"

"no!"

"Come on?"

"Stop it"

"i´ll stop if you read that letter?" Audrey smirked

"fine" Percy finally gave in and opened the letter.

Audrey watched him close as he read and saw his eyes widen and mouth open a litte more with every word he read "bad news?" she got up and walked over to him, but before she could read anything that was written he ripped the letter apart and threw it into the fire.

"Percy, what?" she asked but he walked into his bedroom and came back with a coat "you need to leave" he grabbed her, coat, shoes and books threw the stuff into her bag and pushed it in her arms.

"What happened is it bad? Percy please?" she was totally confused "you need to leave and don´t come here anymore, it´s too dangerous. Leave, i can´t see you again. I´m sorry." he pushed her out of the door and slammed it shut. He heard her shout from outside but he didn´t listen, he grabbed a little sack full of powder from the drawer on his nightstand walked back to the fireplace threw a handfull of the powder in the fire and it lit up green, he grabbed his wand from underneath a pillow on his window and stepped into the fire, "Leaky Cauldron" he said and vanished in a green flame.

　

> **The Truth**

It was early morning on May 2nd 1998 when a knock on the front door woke up Audrey, she heard her mother answer. Audrey hadn´t slept very well for the last two day´s ever since Percy had basically thrown her out of his flat, but sometime last night sleep had finally taken over and she fell asleep.

"Audrey, honey. Are you awake?" her mothers carefully knocked on her door "hmh?" Audrey groaned "it´s Percy" her mother said and Audrey jumped out of her bed to open the door. Opposite her stood Percy, he looked exhausted, his eyes were red, he had been crying, and his coat was dusty and ripped "what on earth happened to you?" Audrey asked.

"It´s over, he´s dead.. and Fred, my brother, he killed him, my mother.. George, Harry Potter" Percy just said whatever came to his mind in that moment, Audrey just hugged him "come in" she let him into her room and thanked her mother, who was looking quiete concerned before she closed the door and sat next to Percy on her bed.

"What happened? Where were you?" she asked carefully

"it´s such a long story, i have to tell you so much" Percy took her hand and looked at her "tell me" she said.

 

" ..... and then he just killed him, Fred was right next to me he laughed and then he was dead. Harry helped me bring his body somewhere safe before we kept fighting. ... it´s all over now, Harry did it. I´ve been such an idiot i didn´t believe him i went against my family and i didn´t believe any of them. ...they´re all mourning the dead and or, i don´t know what to call it, are celebrating. But i had to come and see you."

Percy had told Audrey everything almost 2 Hours he talked and she listened.

"I´m sorry i didn´t tell you right from the start, but i couldn´t i wasn´t allowed. Technically i still aren´t, but i don´t care anymore now" he said.

"You are a wizard? You all are?" Audrey asked again, her mouth was agape ever since Percy started talking

"you don´t have to be afraid" he said "i´m not. I just.. it´s all a little too much. I´m sorry about your brother. And i´m sorry you had to go through all of this alone and couldn´t talk to me about it... What is going to happen to us now?" Audrey asked a little scared.

"If you want to break up.. i-" "i don´t." Audrey said right away looking straight into Percy´s eyes "i love you, no matter what or who you are" she smiled.

"I want you to meet my family" Percy said after a few moments of silence between them

"i´d love to" Audrey hugged him.

And in that moment Percy knew, he could conquer everything, if only Audrey was with him and that she was right, family was important.


	4. Meeting The Weasleys

> **Meeting the Weasleys**

 

They didn´t go and visit The Weasley´s right away. Percy and Audrey waited for about a week before they drove down to Percy´s childhood home.

"Are you sure, they are okay with me visiting them? I mean.. it´s not long ago that they lost a son and.."

"they´re excited to meet you" Percy calmed her and took her hand, they walked to the front door and Percy opened it.

A lovely livingroom greeted them, noone was there Percy lead her into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was cooking by waving a wand. At the dinnertable sat a man with long red hair put together in a ponytail and a silverblonde girl.

"Mum?" Percy asked to get his mothers attention "ohh Percy, Percy my dear" she came running to her son and embraced him in a tight hug. The other two had turned around too and the girl gave Audrey a lovely smile.

"Mum, this is Audrey" Percy said when his mother let go of him "ofcourse she is. I´ve heard a lot about you" she embraced Audrey in an equally warm hug.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" she smiled "oh, please, please i´m Molly" "Molly" Audrey noddet.

"This are my son Bill and his wife Fleur" Molly introduced the others "everybody, please come down!" she then called upstairs.

"Nice to meet you" Bill said and shook Audrey´s hand.

From upstairs came five other people

"Audrey, my brothers Charlie, George, Ron, Ron´s girlfriend Hermione and my sister Ginny" Percy introduced them

"where´s Harry?" he asked his sister "he´s gonna be here soon, he´s visiting Teddy" Ginny explained before she walked over to Audrey.

"So you´re the one who got sense into Percys head and is luring him away from work?" Ginny laughed "i suppose" Audrey chuckled looking up at Percy who put his arm around her shoulder, kissed her temple and noddet.

"Hello Audrey" Hermione said "i know how you must feel, it´s a lot right now, right? My parents are muggle too... oh Muggle are non magical people" Hermione explained

"oh okay" Audrey said, she instantly felt like she liked them all already.

"Sit down dear" Molly said and they all sat down at the dinner table, later Audrey met Harry and Arthur and it even got so late, that Molly made Audrey and Percy stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time making up a Story for Audrey but i had this idea in my head that she was a Muggle from the first time i read her Name. So i took a few days and collected all my thoughts and idea´s that came into my head about Percy, Audrey and eventually Molly II and Lucy and i think came up with a pretty cute Story. I like it and i´ve absolutely fallen for this Little Family. They´re my favorite to write about, actually.


End file.
